With the tendency of global population aging, many countries are facing the problem of Alzheimer's disease of their citizens. According to a research, an estimation of approximately more than 24 million people suffers from this disease all over the world. As Alzheimer's disease progresses, a patient will need care in each aspects of life, such as bathing, eating, and toileting. Since patients having Alzheimer's disease require almost 24 hour care, daily life of their family members is usually greatly impacted.
So far, there is still no accurate diagnosis or effective treatment for Alzheimer's disease, and thus the scientists are committed to the research and development of new drugs or new treatment method for treating this disease. Therefore, there is still a need for composition or method for enhancing memory and mitigating neurodegeneration, and for treating Alzheimer's disease.